On hold
by AtomicFlounder
Summary: another Laura and Spongebob fanfic, done for Mephiles101 on deviant art- this is just a story that explains a little to why Spongebob never really bothered with romantic relationships on the show, I just thought it'd be a good idea.


Welcome back to another story for mephiles101.

"you know, this day had been great, thanks to you, Spongebob." says May, a little short fish woman, to Spongebob as they walk through downtown, holding ice cream cones in their hands, the two of them had met a few weeks back, and had been friends since then.

Spongebob smiled at her, "You know, I totally agree, what day could be better spent than getting ice cream and window shopping?" he asked, and she smiled, blushing, "I could think of a few." she said, and Spongebob smiled, curious.

"Oh really? Like what?" he asked her, and she shrugged, "Oh, you know, waking up every morning to that one person you love, and then have him make breakfast in bed, and the two of them whisper sweet nothings in each others ear before work." she said as he nudged his arm, and he just looked up at the sky of the thought, he smiled, and blushed, closing his eyes, he shook his head, "What I wouldn't give."

May smiled, stopping in their tracks, he'd taken a second to notice she'd stopped but when he did he turned and stood in front of her, she stared up in his eyes, she took his hands, which were soft, and firm at the same time, "You're a really great friend, and you make an even better boy-" she was interrupted by him.

"Oh! 3 o' clock! Oh, I better get going, hey, thanks for your time, May, it was really something." he said as he hugged her, and she just put on a fake smile, "Oh, uh, great, i'll come by for your lunch break." she informed.

Work was a blast, for most part of it, Spongebob perked up when the clock struck, whatever time he went on his break, he gladly made two orders and then went out to their table, where May was sitting, she smiled and waved to him, and he just waved back as he approached her.

He slid the tray down on the table, "Hey, May." he greeted with a hug as she stood up, he awkwardly patted her shoulder as he'd noticed that their hug had gone on a little longer than it should have.

He sat down across from her, "Man, I was so excited to have lunch with you, I missed you so much when you left, it was like you were gone for days!" she exaggerated, and he just shook his head, "Sorry about that, but you know, duty calls."

"Oh wow, this tastes great, well I'm not surprised." She said as she took a bite of the Krabby Patty in front of her, of course it was good, he was a good cook, and you know, it's actually very attractive when a man cooks, and even better when he's an expert, but, this Patty was probably no where near as good as his lips that she'd had yet to try.

"Oh, gee thanks, May, it really means Alot." He smiled, even if he was told that just about every day.

May just fanned her hand, "oh, it's true though." She said and he just scoffed, Spongebob glanced up at her, he glanced at her lips that she was biting.

He looked away, his attention brought to his watch as it started going off, break was over, he put on a smile, "eh looks like my times up, back to work." He said as he stood up.

May gasped, "whaa?" She asked, "but you just sat down, that wasn't a break that was," "five minutes, i don't get thirty minute breaks like everyone else." He informed, and she sighed, standing up, she still smiled, she couldn't complain it was better than nothing.

May sighed as she hugged him, again, their hug had gone on a little longer than normal, he just felt so strong, even for a soft guy like him, she down at his face, taking his hands, "you know, i really like you, Spongebob." she said, and he just smiled, "Oh, hehe, I really like you too, May." he said as he patted her back, and she smiled.

"I mean, for the last few weeks that we've known each other, I've grown really close to you, and I just can't help but to feel this certain way for you, you're just so kind, a, and sweet, it's a wonder why you're still single." May said, and he nervously chuckled, blushing, "A, actually-" he was halted by her finger.

"but, you don't have to be, not any longer, i know you must feel the same way, I mean, with the way you look at me, and, I just, know we belong together." she shook her head as she squeezed his hands, and he began to sweat, he was shocked by her words, he looked away, "Uh, May."

He looked up at her as she started to come in closer, he blushed as she ran her hand up his tie, he backed up into one of the tables which she didn't seem to mind, he looked up at her, his heart was pounding out of his chest, what was he supposed to do?

He bit his lip as she leaned in to him, "May." he whispered before he pulled her back, he gave a fake smile, "L, look, May, you're a very nice, and pretty lady, but, I'm not interested in, that kinda relationship with you." he shook his head, and she blinked, "What?"

He sighed, looking of to the side, "I'm kinda, on hold, at the moment." he said as he looked back at her, he shook his head, for some reason, he felt guilty, maybe he should have said something first to make her understand, "I'm sorry if I made you feel I was leading you on, but, it's true, May, I already belong to someone, and-"

May stepped back, "Why didn't you say something?" she asked, and he sighed, "I just, didn't think it was something worth mentioning, no one exactly ever believes me." he shrugged, May sighed as she sat back down, clearly disappointed, "Should have known, I mean, who would ever love someone like me?" she asked.

Spongebob awed, "I'm sorry, really I am, and don't worry, I'm sure that someone will, they'd be pretty dumb not to." he smiled as he rubbed her shoulder, she looked up at him, "what's her name?" she asked, and he smiled, digging out his shell phone, he flipped through his pictures and showed her a picture of another woman, a sponge woman, with pink skin, and some stovepipes glued to her head with brown hair, she was strange, and was wearing a tanktop and navy seals pants, she held up two fingers as a sign of peace, she glanced up at him as he took the picture away, his face read it all.

"Her names Laura, she's been in the Navy, and she should be coming home soon, and when she does." he tears up, digging in his pocket for his wallet, he pulled out a ring, "We're getting married, I kept it in my wallet to keep it safe, you know?" he smiled as he kissed the ring before putting it away.

May sighed, "So, you really love her, huh?" she asked, and Spongebob sighed, "Ever since we met in Day-care." he answered before he looked back at her, he sighed again, "And I'm sorry that I made you feel like I was into you, and that I possibly broke your heart, but you have to understand." he shook his head, and she nodded.

"We can still be friends right?" he asked, and she looked away, "Well, actually, Spongebob, no." she answered before she got up from her seat, she looked at him, "but thanks." she said before she left the building, feeling heart broken, and embarrassed. Spongebob just scratched his head, nothing he could do, his heart had already been set, he turned around, he opened his phone again to view her picture before he sent a three letter text.

Laura hummed at the silent ding on her phone, she smiled when she read the text, she blushed and replied with a, 'I love you too' before she put her phone down, they were on different time zones, where it was only 5 p.m where he was at, it was at least 1 a.m wherever she was, and she had to get up in a couple of short hours.

Laura than jumped out of her bunk as she heard a loud explosion from the other side of the ship, followed by screaming, and her ship mates running all over the place, her heart raced as she got out of bed, and went to the door to investigate, she's stopped one of her mates by their shirt.

"What's going on?" she asked him, he panted, he was panicking along with everyone else, "We're being attacked!" he shouted before she let him go as the room next to her blew up.

The End.. for now anyways ^^ Thanks for reading guys.


End file.
